Kalos Academy: Rivalries & Firsts
by CharismaticBunn
Summary: AU. Sequel to Love & Friendship. Students from Kanto & Alola come to Kalos Academy to participate in the yearly "Unity of the Seven". Rivalries and games ensue. And after all these years, Serena finally gets the boy. But, not everything is smooth sailing from there.
1. Welcome Back Ladies & Gents

**NOTE:** Hey guys! So, this is the next installment in my Kalos Academy stories. The second one behind **Love & Friendship**. If you haven't read that one yet, then I'd say maybe you should. I personally think that you don't have to read that one to understand what's happening here, but it might help out if you're confused about certain things. I mean, if you're confused, then just ask me a question and I'll happily answer if you don't want to read the first one. :D

 **I just wanted to point out that I am uploading this first chapter as some kind of "teaser", but it probably won't be updated as fast until I sort out a few things. So, enjoy!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Kalos Academy: Rivalries & Firsts**

 **Genre:** Friendship, Romance, and Drama

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon

 **Pairings:** Amourshipping  & some other minor pairs.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter One: Welcome Back Ladies & Gents**

It was that time of the year again. That time where students from selected academies were off to venture into a different region to explore what the other unfamiliar places had to offer.

Serena perused the many flyers that were tacked onto the bulletin in front of her. Her eyes shifted from each separate ad, removing those that were just cluttering the corkboard behind it.

"Okay, Vulpix," The honey blonde smiled down at the fire-fox Pokémon that was gently biting onto the edge of a freshly printed flyer. The adorable creature was just added to Serena's team a week ago, and she was just yearning to teach it some moves and add it to the new routine she's been working on. That had to wait though. Her duty as student body president came first.

"Vul…" Vulpix tried to let out a call through its paper filled mouth.

Serena giggled quietly as she reached down to grab the paper. She then held up the flyer in front of her, a tack in her right hand as she pressed it against the center of the corkboard. She pressed the tack against the top left corner of the page before securing it with three more tacks at each remaining corner.

"That ought to do it," Serena said quietly before hearing the sweet voice of her Vulpix agreeing.

She looked straight ahead, scanning the words on the flyer for the umpteenth time. 'Unity of the Seven' was printed in giant, colourful, bubbly letters on the top half portion of the page. Below that was a schedule of events that Serena, Dawn, May, and Miette planned when they returned to the academy days before anyone else.

This year, chosen students in their first year were sent to the academies in Hoenn and Unova. The rest of the students were to entertain the incoming students with festivals and games. This year, students from Kanto and Alola were coming to Kalos Academy. At the end of the semester, every student from each academy was to gather for a celebration at a chosen location.

She glanced over to the word 'Alola' on the flyer. Whenever she looked at that five-letter word, Ash immediately came to her mind. She wasn't chosen to go to Alola before, and during the grand celebration at the very end, there were way too many faces for Serena to remember. She couldn't even differentiate who was a student at Hoenn or Johto.

Serena was just curious about who he was friends with in Alola. Some of them had to be students from the academy. Ash was the friendliest person ever. He was probably a friend to everyone in that region. She just had to know which group of people were the ones to break through his density. She just had to know because she had to thank them.

Thank them for making him hers. Okay, well, soon to be hers. Because after today, Serena was going to talk to him, and tell him that she was ready to start a relationship.

A relationship...

A relationship with Ash. That thought sent Serena's emotions ablaze.

She felt her face heat up as she scrunched up the hem of her blazer. She let out an affectionate sigh before hearing the sounds of a few male voices coming her way.

She glanced down to her watch, noticing that most of the students were probably going to be rolling in soon.

"Let's go," she said to her Vulpix before bending over and grabbing her bin of supplies and flyers. She turned to her left, her mind set on getting all the flyers up before the start of the assembly.

"Are you serious?"

Serena froze upon hearing that familiar voice.

It was _his_ voice.

After a few weeks, she was hearing it for the first time.

She robotically turned her head to the left, looking behind her shoulder. There, she saw Ash and Gary standing by the glass door to their dorms, each rolling in their luggage's and other bags.

"We're right here, Gary," said Ash. "Just bring your luggage into the room."

"I can't," said Gary, placing his backpack on top of his suitcase. "We were in Alola for the whole break while my fellow council members were planning something important. I'm co-president. I need to know what's going on. I need to find them and let them know that I am still their king."

Serena groaned quietly while mentally slapping her forehead. She could not believe that Gary just declared himself as king of the student council.

"It's only going to take a few minutes. They can wait!" said Ash, annoyed. Pikachu immediately agreed, but their words were not convincing the brunette. Before Ash could say anything else, Gary was already running up a plight of stairs, heading towards the girls dormitories.

Ash groaned, causing Pikachu to try and cheer him up.

"I guess we should bring everything in, buddy," said Ash.

Ash dropped his bag onto the floor before reaching a hand into his pocket. He turned around, almost facing the honey blonde who just witnessed everything.

Serena gasped quietly before ducking down into a nearby bush. She felt the relentless race of her heart as she sat on the grass, the length of it tickling her legs. She hasn't seem him in awhile and he somehow became much more attractive.

 _I should say hi_. She thought to herself as she stood up and began peering through the top layer of the bush. She watched as the raven-haired Champion began wheeling in his set of luggage. Moments later, he came back out and sighed as he placed a hand on Gary's giant suitcase. He then peered behind the suitcase to see a few duffel bags lying on the ground.

Serena watched, contemplating if she should help him. She wanted to. It was the right thing to do; yet she was having a hard time moving her feet.

"Uhh… Serena?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

Serena jumped and almost let out a loud squeak. She then quickly took a glance back, noticing Ash looking her way. He had a look as if he wanted to check it out, but ignored it and resumed to lugging in all those bags.

"Serena, what are you doing?" Miette asked with a raised eyebrow while crossing her arms.

"Nothing," Serena said with a red face. "I was just…" Serena looked around her, trying to use the objects in her vicinity to formulate a response. "…pinning a flyer." Serena lifted a flyer from her bin and held it against the length of the well-trimmed shrub.

"Against a bush?"

"Uhh…" Serena shifted her eyes from left to right before grinning widely at her friend. "Yeah," she said, breathily. "A bulletin board is one thing, but if it's pinned here, everyone will be wondering why it's here, and they will all see it. It's much more effective than a boring old board!"

"Are you sure you weren't just spying on As-"

Serena leaned over, covering her friend's mouth. "Don't say his name."

Miette pulled Serena's hand away from her mouth and gently pushed Serena away from her. "Look at you," she said, nodding her head in shame. "When you were ten, you travelled with him all over Kalos. And then you had the courage to remove him from your life. And now you can't even handle hearing his name?" She nodded her head again. "That is just sad."

"It's not sad." Serena pouted. "I don't mind hearing his name."

"Okay, then why don't you go and talk to _Ash_? It's better than hiding behind this bush, and I know _Ash_ would also like to talk to you because it's been awhile since you've seen _Ash_." Miette emphasized his name each time she uttered it, causing a chill to travel up Serena's spine.

"I-I will. I just have to finish with pinning all my flyers."

"I'll do it," said Miette grabbing onto the bin. "I'm done anyways."

"But I-"

Miette placed a hand on the honey blonde's shoulder. "Serena, you're fifteen, not seven. If you can perform in front of a hundred people, then you can talk to a boy."

"But, But." Serena felt Miette's grip as she began guiding her to the edge of her hiding place.

"You got this." Miette grinned widely before finally pushing Serena hard enough to have her stumble from the grassy area to the cemented ground.

Serena bit her bottom lip as Ash turned his head to see what that noise was.

"Serena?" He blinked before standing up straight. "Hey." He smiled warmly before unclenching his fist from around the strap of Gary's suitcase.

"Hi," Serena squeaked before looking down to the yellow mouse like Pokémon that was coming her way. "Hi Pikachu." She felt more relaxed upon seeing the tiny fur ball.

She bent down to pet Pikachu's tail. The electric Pokémon smiled and closed its eyes as it let out a yelp of complete bliss. She smiled before feeling the soft fur of her Vulpix rubbing against her lower leg. Serena lifted her other hand, and began to rub her Vulpix's head.

"Whoa," said Ash as he walked over to the honey blonde. "A Vulpix?"

"Yeah." Serena stood up as she watched Pikachu walk over to her fire Pokémon to introduce itself. Her Vulpix looked up at her, wondering if it was okay for it to make friends with Pikachu. Serena smiled, and urged her Pokémon to do so. In less than a minute, the two were running around the trees and benches, chasing one another.

"Did you always have a Vulpix?" asked Ash.

Serena looked up at Ash, her cheeks slowly starting to go red. "I just caught it a week ago. I can't wait to get it into performing."

"That's awesome." The raven haired Champion bent his legs, and reached down to pet the Vulpix. "Brock has a Vulpix too. If you need any help with taking care of it, I'm sure he can give you some pointers."

"Professor Brock?" Serena questioned.

"Yeah." Ash stood up straight and refocused his attention back to her. "Sorry. He wasn't a professor when I met him. It's weird to call him that."

Serena nodded before letting out a quiet and awkward giggle. She stretched her arms behind her back and clasped her hands together. Her mind was reeling. She wasn't sure of what to say to him.

"So, how was your break, Serena?" he asked. "Other than getting yourself a Vulpix, what else did you do?"

"Oh," Serena said, trying to recall what she did in the last few weeks. She placed her index finger on her chin. "I spent the break with Dawn and May. We've been at my house all break, and then we came back here a week ago with Miette to prepare for the exchange students." She stopped before bringing her finger down. "How about you? I assume you went back to Alola for the break."

"Yeah." Ash smiled. "Had to see which trainers were making their way to the top." He chuckled while bringing his hand up to his nape. Serena could see that he was already revving to battle the lucky trainer who was going to win the next Alolan league.

She smiled, seeing the twinkle in his eyes. He was always one for a battle. Maybe not as eager as when he was younger, but she could see that battling was one of his many passions.

"So," he said, looking down. He suddenly looked a tad bit shy.

"So?" Serena questioned, looking at him.

"It's good to be back." He brought his arm down from his nape before meeting her sapphire coloured eyes. "… And it's good to see you again." He paused momentarily. "I… uhm… missed you."

Serena's lips slightly parted as her eyes widened in surprise. She could not believe the words that just escaped from his lips. She never thought that he would say such a thing, at least, not in that kind of context.

She brought a hand to her chest and felt the thump of her heart increase in speed. This was the perfect moment for her to tell him that she really did like him, and was ready to start a relationship.

She opened her mouth, her mind flashing through the many scenarios that could depict the outcome. All of them were good. What he just said had to confirm it. "I missed yo-"

"Serena! Ash!"

Serena turned her head to the right upon feeling a hand tugging at the hem of her blazer.

"Bonnie?" Serena questioned as Bonnie walked between the two. She immediately wrapped her arms around the Alolan Champion before turning around to do the same to the honey blonde. "It's good to see you guys!" she said in a cheerful tone.

"It's good to see you too Bonnie," said Ash.

Serena looked down to Bonnie's outfit, noticing that she was wearing a maroon and blue plaid skirt with a maroon blazer. "You're a student here now?" Serena asked in surprise as her eyes fell upon the nametag that was pinned just below the school insignia.

"Yep. I wanted to surprise you," Bonnie winked before twirling around in her uniform. "What do you think?"

"You look great!" said Serena.

Bonnie grinned smugly before placing her hands on her hips. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important by barging in the way I did," she said, eying the two.

"What do you mean?" Serena blinked.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, I think I heard you telling Ash that you missed him."

Serena giggled nervously. She then tugged on her collar, suddenly feeling like she needed to shed a few layers of clothes. "What?" she squeaked. "I missed everyone… I was about to tell him that I missed you... and Clemont too. Is- is he here?" Serena coughed.

"He's bringing in all my things."

As if on cue, the inventor came into view, panting hard while lugging in a large suitcase and a couple other small bags.

"Bonnie!" he called, out of breath. "I told you to wait for me!"

Bonnie cupped her hands around her mouth. "And I told you to use an invention or one of your Pokémon! It's not my fault!" The young blonde smiled back at the two before sprinting off towards her brother. She then turned around, stretched out an arm and began to wave at the duo. "Clemont and I will see you later! We have some other news to share!"

"I wonder what news…" Ash said quietly before shaking his head. "I guess I should finish bringing in the rest of Gary's things before wondering about anything else." Ash groaned before wrapping his fingers around the strap located at the top of the suitcase.

"Do you need help?" Serena asked, nervously.

Ash lifted a finger to his temple and began to scratch it. "I don't know," he said. "This is Gary's stuff. I don't want you carrying his things." He then glanced down, staring at the rest of the things he had to bring in. "I'm contemplating just leaving it out here," he joked.

A small smile formed upon Serena's face. "I don't mind helping." She bent down to reach for one of the duffel bags.

Ash leaned over and placed a hand on her wrist before her fingers could grasp against the strap. The sensation of his touch sent a chill throughout body, and the very spot he was touching was making her skin all tingly.

"I got this, Serena," he said, reaching out for the bag and draping it over his shoulder. "Besides, I wouldn't want our first encounter after the break involve us bringing in Gary's things. I'd want it to be more memorable."

Serena tilted her head, wondering what he meant. What exactly did he mean by more memorable? She just wanted to help him. There was nothing more to it.

"You were gonna say that you missed me too, right?" A smug grin replaced his placid expression.

Serena opened her mouth, but froze on the spot.

Ash grinned, noticing that what he said caught her by surprise. "I'll see you later, okay?" he chuckled while slowly starting to back away with the luggage. "I have to talk to you anyways, but I don't want to do it right now. Maybe somewhere later." His eyes shifted upwards. "Alone." He finished off before turning around and disappearing into the building. Pikachu followed behind him, using its tiny paws and teeth to aid it with lugging in Gary's last bag. It waved it's new friend, and Serena goodbye before disappearing behind Ash.

Serena stood there, her mind reeling with a dozen of scenarios.

He wanted to talk to her? What for? Was he going to make the first move and ask her to be his girlfriend?

Her eyes began to sparkle at the thought.

She then looked down and pulled her phone from her pocket upon feeling it's vibration against her side. It was a reminder. It was time for her to go to the auditorium to set up for the assembly, and meet the representatives from the other academies.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Yep. So this is the beginning. :)**

 **Leave a like, follow, and/or a review.**

 **I'd like to know what you think, and I appreciate the support.**

 **& if you want any news regarding the next update or have a question, visit my tumblr/follow me at xsoointense . tumblr . com**


	2. The Assembly

**I hate naming chapters... welp ...Hey guys! Here is chapter two. Again, still a bit rusty, but I'm getting back into the groove of things. It's sort of hard though since it's been months since I've updated this story. haha**

 **I guess I'll be following the same format as the other story... responding to some reviews, so ...**

 _ **Guest:**_ ... _Thanks for helping me get through a bit of a depressive part of my life, and warming me up inside. Hope you read this. ;)_

I know that was posted awhile ago, and I dont know if you are still trying to follow this story, but that means a lot :). I always felt like I had no idea about what I wanted with this story. It doesn't have the most followers and such compared to my other ones, but it means a lot to see that there is still that small group of people who really enjoy it.

 _ **Guest:**_ _...Also, was just wondering if Drew will be in the story to pair with May?..._

Maybe. I don't really like stories where everyone ends up with someone. its nice to have those couple chill, independent characters that don't want anyone. haha Although, there may be some moments between the two.

 **As usual, thanks to everyone else who left a review! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Assembly**

Serena stood behind the curtains with May, Dawn, and Gary by her side. Headmaster Redwood was standing on the stage, at the podium, waiting for the students to find and settle into their respective seats.

Serena beamed at the amount of students entering the auditorium. She's never seen so many in what she once deemed a vast room. Only a third of the auditorium was ever filled, and during an event like this, it would bump up to half. With the boys added to the school, and now, the Unity of the Seven in motion, every seat was taken, leaving the faculty to stand at the very back.

"Serena!"

Serena turned, finding a familiar redhead walking her way.

"Misty?" Serena smiled widely before embracing her friend in a hug. "It's been awhile."

"It really has," said Misty, letting go to embrace Dawn and May.

Misty was a friend of the trio when they first participated in the Unity of the Seven. She became student body president of Kanto Academy the same year Serena did. Serena couldn't believe that they were once enemies with that feisty redhead. Misty was surely a competitive player that you didn't want to mess with – which annoyed Serena. But after some time, Serena found her courageous and quite entertaining. If it weren't for Misty, she wouldn't have learned how to surf with the Starmie's – one of the events from that year.

Misty turned her attention to Gary who didn't look too excited to see her. "I heard that you caused quite a lot of problems for Serena." She nodded her head in shame.

"Who told you that?" Gary crossed his arms.

"Everyone on your council."

Dawn and May giggled, causing Gary's face to turn bright red. Instead of engaging in his usual banter, he walked away with a sour look on his face.

"And I hear that you apparently have a crush on him," Misty said quietly, her face inches away from Dawn.

"I do not!" Dawn began to explain the situation that happened a couple months ago – her and Gary kissing in an abandoned cottage when they were stuck in a snowstorm in Snowbelle City.

At this point, Serena felt that Dawn was more or so trying to convince herself that she didn't like Gary, instead of convincing those around her. Instead of listening to Dawn's long explanation for the hundredth time, Serena decided to walk over to Gary and make sure he was okay. She didn't want any problems arising in the council the minute school started up again. As she took a couple steps forward, Gary stopped, and greeted a few people who entered the area.

Serena stopped and blinked as she watched Gary hug each of them. She squinted, finding a Solgaleo – the school insignia – imprinted onto their dark green blazers. They had to be the students from Alola – possible friends of Ash.

"Hi there, I'm Mallow, the student body president at Alola Academy."

Serena blinked, not realizing that one of them has walked up to her.

"Hi, I'm Serena." Serena smiled and held out her hand for her to shake. The girl was tall and thin with bright, vibrant green hair that was up in pigtails with a pink floral pinned to the side. Her skin was dark, and glowed, and not a single blemish was in sight. Serena found her to be quite pretty – it was making her feel uncomfortable.

"This is our first time to Kalos. So far, it seems like a really great school." She smiled as her two council members walked over to her side. One was quite shorter than Mallow with short blue locks, and the other was a blonde, almost as tall as Mallow with straight hair with partials braids on either side.

"I'm Lana," The blue haired girl smiled warmly.

"Lillie," said the blonde, clutching onto the straps of her duffel bag. Her introduction wasn't as warm and inviting as Lana's.

"I hope you like the rest of your stay," said Serena, feeling nervous. They all looked beautiful. It made Serena wonder if one of them were involved with Ash in a romantic way. "I'd really like to see Alola one day too."

Mallow smiled. "I'm sure Ash wouldn't mind taking you after the semester." She winked, causing Serena's face to turn bright red.

Her assumptions were correct – Ash did know these people.

"Ash…? What makes you say Ash would do that…?" Serena giggled awkwardly. She suddenly had a need to remove her blazer.

"We know who you are, Serena. Ash told us about you."

"A lot," Lana added.

"Oh, I-"

"Everyone get into place!" Professor Sycamore said out loud, forcing everyone to stand into his or her groups.

Serena let out a sigh of relief as she returned to Dawn and May. She looked straight ahead at the podium, watching as their Headmaster calm the excited crowd.

Headmaster Redwood then commenced with his back to school speech, and then his rules and guidelines. After that, he welcomed the teachers from the other regions that were going to be staying at the academy for the semester, teaching classes that Kalos didn't offer.

Serena scanned the faces of those who were coming from Kanto and Alola. Everyone looked excited, especially the boys. After all, they weren't allowed to participate in the years before.

Serena then glanced up, staring at the ceiling and platforms above her. She couldn't believe that it was just four months ago where Gary was threatening to trigger all of the sprinklers if she didn't go on a date with him. After that fiasco, the stairs to the platforms were locked at all times – other than when plays and performances were put together.

"Before I continue with what is going on for the semester," said Headmaster Redwood. "I would like to introduce your fellow students who have helped with organizing the upcoming events."

Serena walked up onto the stage with the rest of the council members following behind her in a single line. They each turned and faced the crowd, waving at everyone. The students cheered. Some of them were yelling out the names of their favorite council members while others were belting out their school cheers. The amount of positive energy in the auditorium was making Serena feel incredibly ecstatic. She was always excited about this event, but something about this year was making it beyond the combination of excitement she's felt in the past.

"Settle down. Settle down," said Headmaster Redwood. After a minute the crowd hushed. "Since Kalos Academy is one of the chosen hosts for the year, we will first commence with a welcoming party, which of course, will be happening tomorrow evening." The students cheered again in excitement, causing Headmaster Redwood to hush them for the third time. "After that, we will commence with the events and games, that each council from each academy have planned. As usual, the details for the events will remain a mystery, with the title being your only hint."

"I bet I know what the boy auction is!" A girl yelled out from the back, causing a dozen of other girls to giggle.

"There will be a dozen of rules for that event." Headmaster Redwood cleared his throat. "And we will get to that later. As for now, we must make a change to the living arrangements since boys are now introduced into the academy. We used to have the foreign students stay at one of the trainer dormitories near the edge of the campus, but it is now being used as living arrangements for the boys."

Serena glanced over at Dawn and May. They looked equally as confused as her. They were so focused on planning the events, they didn't think about the living arrangements.

"We will be switching around the living situations so that each team has one building to themselves. This will also help when it comes to plotting your strategies for your upcoming games." He cleared his throat and began to shuffle a few pieces of paper on the podium. He started off with the dorms for the researchers and breeders – moving them to the second trainer dorms that were occupied by the females.

Serena perked up. She knew that her and the rest of the girls were going to be moved too. Two dorms – the biggest ones - were built for trainers since it was the most popular program to take. Girls occupied one, while all the boys in the school occupied the other. The boys living situations were still being shuffled around, but once the new buildings were done, they were going to be spread out by their respective programs.

"Performers, coordinators, and breeders will be moved into the boys dorm to make room for the Alolan students." He cleared his throat. Some girls groaned, wishing it were them who were being moved to the boy's dorm. "I expect you all to be on your best behavior. That will be all for today. Your dorm advisors will be helping with the move, and I suggest you all start with creating your teams." He nodded and walked away from the podium.

"We're moving in with the boys?" said Dawn, not moving from her spot.

"This is gonna be great," said May, chuckling. "You'll both be just steps away from your lovers." She burst into a fit of laughter before dragging the two of them away from the stage.

Serena never thought that she would be living in the same building as Ash. Her dorm was her safe area – a place where she could be herself with the girls she felt the most comfortable around. What was she going to do if Ash saw her walking around with a mud mask, or worse, hearing her talk in her sleep while she takes a nap in the lounge? Or even worse of the worse – hearing her fart? Girls do that too you know. It was all just a little too unsettling for her.

* * *

 **And thats the end of this chapter. :) Can't say when the next one will be out. I just want to write everything and then I get overwhelmed and not write anything at all. haha**

 **As usual, leave a favorite, follow, and/or review!**

 **Have a great week!**


End file.
